


tonsils

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets sick like always. Except this time, he's worse off than normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex! I’m home!” John yelled as he entered the small apartment. It was after sundown in a New York fall, and the leaves have started changing color. Alex loved the changing of the leaves, what he hated was the bitter New York winters. He was used to the Caribbean and the constant tropical weather, so moving to the land of ice and snow was a bit of a shock to him. John noticed all but one light off in the home, and he knew that Alex was going to be up working on a case, or an essay, or something for Washington. Even though it was past midnight and he was exhausted, he proceeded to the living room, the source of the light. A small, tired smile crept across his face at the sight before him. Alex was resting on their couch, laptop on his lap, pen and paper on the table next to him. He was sunken into the couch, head resting against the arm rest, one arm above his head, the other resting on top of his laptop. John grabbed the blanket laying on the back of the couch. He carefully removed the laptop from Alex’s lap, freezing as Alex turned and shifted slightly. He lightly placed the blanket onto his boyfriend, leaning down slightly to gently kiss his forehead. He turned off the light above him and tiptoed into the bedroom, the sight of the bed caused him to yawn and realize just how tired he was. He quickly stripped to his T-shirt and boxer briefs, and climbed into bed, the bed sighing at his weight. He pulled the sheets up to his chin, reveling at the warmth, and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of his Alexander.  
Alex woke with a pain in his head, a dry taste in his mouth. His whole body hurt, which he assumed was the position and couch he was sleeping on. He scrambled to grab his glasses and squinted at the clock on the wall. 4:38, he assumed in the morning because while it was still dark outside, the beginnings of dawn were evident. He sat up slowly, groaning at the pain in his, well, everything. He tossed the blanket off him and shivered. He stood slowly and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and went to the thermostat. The heat was on 76 degrees, so why was he so cold? The gentle snoring coming from the room next to him signaled to him that John was home, and probably exhausted from his shift at the hospital. He slide into the room, not even bothering to change from his work clothes. He carefully sank into the bed so as to not disturb John, and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. He lightly kissed his temple, breathing in his scent. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the way the curls bounced back as he combed through them. “I should be working…” he thought to himself. This is valuable time that he could be using to finish his paper for intro to law, or writing in his journal. But he looked at his love’s sleeping face and couldn’t help but cuddle closer to him, whether for warmth or comfort he didn’t know. And at 6:03 am, as the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon appeared, he finally drifted off, his forehead pressed against John’s .


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke to a warm mass next to him. He had no idea when Alex slipped into the room, but damn he was glad to be sleeping next to him. He lifted the edge of Alex’s shirt slightly to slide a hand under his shirt and up his side and warm chest, resting his hand over where his heart should be. He felt his heart beating quickly, and he thought maybe he was having a nightmare, except he wasn’t thrashing or whimpering. He leaned over his sleepyhead, and saw a thin line of sweat across his brow. John sighed, knowing the worse was yet to come. Alex always got sick when the temperature began to drop, and the combination of overexertion and cold weather always left him with the sniffles and a fever. He lightly kissed Alex’s burning temple, causing him to bolt awake. Once he realized where he was, he began to calm down, tightly closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Hey baby girl.” John said, trying to hide the worry in his eyes with a smile. “How you feeling?”

“fine.” He croaked out, his throat obviously sore. “Just tired” he said.

John stared at Alex, wondering how long he was going to keep this façade up. “Well I’m going to go get a cup of tea, care to join me?” he asked Alex. Alex attempted to hide a small grimace, and nodded slowly. John was the first out of bed, walking around to the other side of the bed to pull the sleepy lawyer-to-be to his feet. As Alex swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand, his knees buckled underneath him, causing him to fall into John’s open arms. “Okay, okay baby, you’re okay.” He says, trying to gently lay him into the bed. He reaches out to place an arm on Alex’s forehead, just to have Alex shoo it away. “john I’m fine. I just stood up too fast, really.” But he didn’t have the energy to fight John. John placed his forearm on Alex's forehead, pulling away sharply at the heat. “ Jesus Christ Alex, you’re burning up.” He says, getting up quickly to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

“John I’m fine, really! Just a cold!” Alex called after him. Alex hated it when John did this, started to worry, but he knew there was no way of changing his mind. John returned with the medical bag, opening it to pull out a thermometer and place it under Alex's tongue. He placed his hands on Alex's neck, pushing lightly, watching the other man wince slightly. “you’re pretty swollen babe, we might need to get you to a doctor.” He says as he pulls out the thermometer. 102.9°. not life threatening, but something to keep an eye on.

“John.” Alex tries to half scream until he starts coughing slightly. “Im. Fine.” He gently holds John’s face in his hands. “I just need to rest, I haven't slept well lately, and you know I get sick when it gets colder out.” John nods, placing a hand on one of Alex’s hands. “im just worried is all. I don’t want this to get worse.” John says softly, knowing how someone can go from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

“How about this, if I need to go to the hospital, I’ll tell you. Until then, I need shitty medicine, my laptop, and a good rest.” He kisses John’s nose. “And you, of course.” John blushed slightly, kissing Alex on his hand. “okay. Do you want tea?” Alex nods as much as he can, and John promptly gets up to get Alex what he needs.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next 36 hours, Alex got progressively worse. He started shivering so hard not even a hot shower with his boyfriend could bring him warmth and comfort. He was so sore even just John wrapping his arm around him elicited a wince. His fever was up to 103.4° , and he started coughing and wheezing profusely. John sat there, holding his Alexander in his arms, wincing and trying not to cry because he sounded like he was in so much pain. If he could he would take it all away and put it on himself. Alex never got this bad. Another wave of coughing and wheezing and John tightened his grip on Alex, shushing him in a soothing voice. “Its okay baby, it’ll be okay…” he repeated as Alex finished, sighing and leaning his head back onto the headboard. John reached for the thermometer, but Alex refused to open his mouth. “Come on Alex, I need to see if your fever is worse.” John begged, worry filling him.

“John…” Alex hardly wheezed, barely able to make a squeak.

“Yes my love?” John answers, turning to fully hold his boyfriend.

“I want to take a shower…” he whined, looking miserable. John agreed, a shower might help his congestion, and he might be able to get away with some cool water to help break the fever. John climbed out of bed, dragging Alex with him. He supported Alex under his armpits, slinging his arm around John’s shoulders. They slowly made their way to the bathroom, where John turned on the water and started undressing, first himself, then Alex. Alex shivered and moaned as the clothes scrapped against his skin, like hot nails raking his body. John helped him into the shower, supporting the weaker man with his shoulder. John turned the water temperature down, hearing Alex complain. “I know baby, but we need to break this fever.” Alex just sat there, too tired, too sick to vocalize anymore. John rubbed a caring hand on his body, cleaning off the sweat and grime. When it was time to get out, John prepared Alex’s clothes before quickly wrapping him in a warmed towel and turning the shower off. He got to work wrapping Alex in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, his comfy clothes. John then dressed himself and attempted to hold Alex up to take him back to the bed when he realized that Alex wasn’t able to support himself. He lifted Alex bridal style and rested him gently on the bed. He went to leave when Alex weakly grabbed his wrist

“John, please don’t leave…” John felt his heart break into a million pieces.

“Alex baby, I need to make you something to eat. When was the last time you ate?” Alex shook his head. “I don’t remember but I’m not hungry. “ John ignored him and left to quickly heat up a bowl of chicken broth, returning as fast as he left. He sat on the floor next to a curled up Alex. He slowly fed him spoonful after spoonful, Alex finishing the bowl after an hour. He did look a little better, John thought. He gave a small smile to Alex and ran his fingers through his still wet hair.

“good boy. Are you feeling better?” John asked. Alex nodded slightly. “A little bit… John I’m sleepy.” He said in the smallest voice. John held his lovers face, leaning over and kissing his hot forehead. “Do you wanna cuddle and nap baby?” John asked in a sweet voice. Alex nodded, lifting the blankets up for John to crawl under. John joined him, holding his ear close to his chest so that Alex could hear his heartbeat. Alex sighed contently, and soon enough he was asleep, his wheezing a steady pattern. John stared at his love with worry in his eyes. What if this was more than just a cold? What if he didn’t catch it on time? What if-

"Stop it John." He told himself. What Ifs get you nowhere in life. He settled down, inhaling the scent of his sweet, adorable Alex, before realizing just how exhausted he was. He fell asleep as fast as Alex did.

"...John..." John heard in his dreams. He heard a retching noise, one that caused his ears to hurt and his stomach to churn. "...John..." Came the cry again, so faint a mouse wouldve been louder. John sat up with a start, sweating profusely. Alex wasn't in bed. "Alex?" He ventured. He looked at the clock, it was a little past 10:30 pm, the sound of New York Saturday Night life loud and clear. "Alex?" He said again, a little louder. He climbed out of bed, shivering slightly at the chill of losing the warm blankets. Then he heard it. The retching sound. The sound of someone vomiting. The wheeze of not being able to breathe. He ran to the source, the bathroom. The lights were off, and John quickly turned them on. The sight before him made it hard for him to choke back his sob. "Alexander...!"

Alex, His Alexander, was laying on the floor, next to the toilet. The toilet was filled with a brownish yellowish liquid that John could only assume was the chicken broth he attempted to feed Alex. But that wasn't the part that scared him. It was how unnaturally pale Alex was. He seemed to blend into the eggshell white wall, almost seeming see-through. Then he saw the blood. He was wheezing profusely, as if it was impossible for him to inhale more than a mouthful of air. Alex coughed a hacking cough, one that when he pulled his arm away, left behind small spots of dark red liquid.

"John..."

"John I need to go to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

John ran into the emergency room, Alex wrapped in a blanket, shivering and coughing roughly. "H-Help! Someone, please, Help!" John yelled, voice shaking and threatening to break. Nurses rushed to them, ushering them to a bed. John carefully placed Alex on the bed.

"He's had a fever for 2 days and he's been shivering and a few hours ago he started throwing up and there was blood and-" John continued in a frenzied panic. As a nurse led him out of the room, John heard Alex's panicked voice calling for him.

"John? J-John?!" John's heart broke into tiny shards, tears streaming down his face. "Alex, Alex I'm going to be right outside. Alexander I love you, you're going to be okay." He tried to comfort the panicking man as the curtain was pulled closed. John was led to a waiting room, where he was questioned about what Alex's symptoms were, what medications Alex was taking, and how long this had been going on. The nurse left him alone in the waiting room. John rested his head in his hands, And began to sob, unable to hold it in any longer. He knew he should've gotten Alex to the hospital as soon as he got sick. It was all his fault that Alex was in the hospital, his least favorite place in the whole world, panicking, unable to breathe, in pain. The clock continued to tick, John's tears stopping only because he ran out of tears to cry. He looked at the clock. 1:32 am. He sniffed and stood up, pacing back and forth, not able to sit any longer. By the time the doctor came for John, it was close to 4 am.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

John ran toward the doctor, his legs shaking from the sudden change in movement.

"I'm here for him. I'm John Laurens, his boyfriend." He introduced himself, forgetting he worked there. "I know who you are, Dr. Laurens. I wanted to let you know that we need to get Alex into surgery immediately." John felt his heart drop to his toes. "Surgery? Oh my God. Is he okay? I mean I know he isn't okay but what's wrong with him--" John was cut off.

"John." The doctor said sternly, placing firm hands on John's shoulders. He could sense that John was starting to panic. "He's going to be okay. His tonsils are severely inflamed and they need to be removed so he is able to breathe. The total procedure will take about an hour, and then you can see him." John breathed for what felt like the first time in a long time. He started shaking almost uncontrollably. The doctor held John's shoulders.

"He's going to be okay." John nodded, tears forming in his eyes again. "I'm going to go back and get prepped. Why don’t you try to find something to drink and eat, you must be dehydrated and hungry." John had not noticed, but he was famished, having not eaten in almost 2 days. He nodded, wiping the tears now falling from his eyes, and left the room to go find the vending machines he knew were around here somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex smelled of sterile alcohol and hospital. He hated the hospital. Ever since his mother…   
They rolled him on the bed through sets of double doors, until suddenly he was in possibly the cleanest room he had ever seen. Nurses wrapped in blue scrubs and white gloves scurried around him gathering materials, until the man of the hour arrived. The doctor strutted in, holding his arms in front of him so to not be contaminated. “Alexander Hamilton. I’ve heard so much about you. Dr. Laurens really does love you.” John. His John was probably freaking out, blaming himself for Alex’s sickness. He looked at the doctor, clear panic in his eyes.   
“I promise you, you’ll be okay. John will kill me if you aren’t.” He motioned at the nurse, and she removed the tube from Alex’s throat, eliciting a cough from him. The nurse then placed a face mask across his face and ask him to count backwards from ten. “dix, neuf, huit…Sept…six…” and Alex was asleep. 

When Alex groggily opened his eyes, John was next to him, holding his hand. Even though he seemed to be sleeping, his thumb was gently drawing circles on Alex's thumb, he's breathing, while harsh, was even. Alex, afraid to disturb him, sat there for what seemed like an eternity. He shifted to return feeling to his legs when John suddenly sat up. Alex's heart broke at the look on his face. His eyes were sunken into his sockets, red all around, slightly more grey at the bottom. His nose was red and the rest of his face was as pale as the sheets. He looked exhausted, defeated. Alex raised a hand to his boyfriend's face, caressing his cheek gently. John leaned into the touch, visibly sighing in relief.   
"John..." Alex said before wincing at the pain in his throat. His voice wasn't any louder than a squeak, the word barely even coming out. John grabbed Alex's hand. "You really shouldn't talk so soon after your surgery baby. Here." He handed a pen and pad of paper to Alex, knowing Alex was wanting to talk. Alex's face lit up for a split second, relieved to be able to write again. He scribbled furiously before showing the pad to John. "It's not your fault." John exhaled sharply, tears threatening to form in his eyes again. "It is Alex. I'm a doctor, I should've recognize this was more than the flu or a simple cold. I should've convinced you to go to the hospital and get antibiotics. If I did, we wouldn't be in this situation right--" Alex held a hand to John's mouth, causing John to stop talking. He closed his eyes tightly in order to try and prevent the spillover of tears. It only made them happen quicker. "John." Alex rasped, knowing he shouldn't talk. But he couldn't help it. John needed to know. "Alex baby please don't talk, I want you to get better." John said. Normally Alex would be offended that John basically told him to shut up, but he knew that John was only trying to help him. He shifted in the bed to lean on his elbow, and leaned in, kissing John, softly but passionately.   
John was shocked, but leaned more into the kiss, closing his eyes. Alex tasted like tea, his favorite being Earl Grey, and slightly like he needed to brush his teeth. But John didn't care. He grabbed at Alex's hair slightly, and Alex broke the kiss. John continued to brush his fingers through Alex's long, greasy hair. Alex sighed contently before the doctor walked in. "Well Mr. Hamilton. It seems the surgery went successful. I want to keep you here for a few more hours just to monitor your vitals and get this last bit of fever down, but you should be going home today." He said, looking at Alex, then at John. "Told you I would take good care of him." He smiled. "Now, I think you both need some rest. John, would you like a cot?" John shook his head no, and the doctor understood completely. "Okay then, I'll just pull these blinds down and tell the nurses to leave you two in privacy for a bit." He walked over to all the windows, both facing inside and out, and lowered all the blinds. He flipped the switch to red on a panel of buttons and then stepped outside, leaving just John and Alex. John climbed into the twin size bed, Alex moving over to make more room for him. John placed an arm around the smaller man, so that his head was laying on John's chest.   
"Normally I don't like it when my patients do this. And if we weren't in a hospital with you strapped to machines and tubes, I would fuck you senseless." Alex let out a strangled laugh, clearing his throat because of the pain. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts." John kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry baby. Do you wanna just sleep?" Alex nodded his head, settling deeper into John. Alex closed his eyes and breathed in his boyfriend's scent, while John buried his face into Alex's hair. They both began to drift off slowly into the best sleep that had had in almost a week.   
"I love you John Laurens."   
"I love you more Alexander Hamilton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I loved writing this story! I plan on writing more Lams fics, so make sure to check back! If you wanna follow me on tumblr, I'm @zip-kicks. Let me know what you thought of the last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write summaries or title things apparently. Follow me on tumblr, @zip-kicks, and let me know what you think!


End file.
